LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT
by Katie ellison
Summary: When Anastasia Steel decided to go to a bar with her bestfriend Kate Kavanagh on a friday night never did she expect the rollercoaster ride that she got afterwards.. A ride with a certain "Grey" that changed her life forever. A closely interwoven story of love and firsts for both of them.
1. He's gorgeous

Hi this is my first fanfiction so guys please be easy on me  
All characters of FSOG belong to EL JAMES

Ana's(POV)  
I am sitting alone as always as Kate has decided to ditch me as always and is busy making out with some guy with bad breath sometimes I don't even get Kate and I don't understand how she is my friend but she tells me quiet often that I should seriously loosen up and thats what I am trying to do here sipping on my orange juice I just want to go home and cuddle in bed and read "Gone with the wind" or "Pride and Predujice" both of these books are my favoriate and I could read them several times and I have...  
You might be thinking I am very anti social while I should be making out here I am thinking about "books".Kate teases me that I should start having sex with my head starts pounding and I am looking all over the place but I just can't find Kate,Oh well,whatever.  
I decide to go to the bathroom and freshen reapplying my makeup and opening the top buttons of my shirt I decide to go , oh there's a message for me I get happy that someone finally decided to message me and open my bag and start looking at my phone just then I bump into someonee..  
I feel someone's weight over me...Oh my god what the fuck?  
The next I know I am on the floor of the bar,flat on my back and Mr gorgeous is on top of heart rate accelerates "oh my god"I say as I try to look annoyed but I am not I actually feel good like this my body pinned underneath eyes stare into mine and I know that I will never be able to break eye contact with them,My voices suddenly becomes thick and full of want..I just want to kiss this man!  
Just then someone shouts my name I try to reply but I don't dare open my mouth since my mouth and Mr gorgeous's mouth is too close already.  
Mr gorgeous gets up and now I feel exposed I wanted him to stay right there I felt good I am sure the alcohol is talking and I will be back to normal tomorrow.  
Mr gorgeous introduces himself to me "Hi,I am Christain Grey" for a minute I am dumbfounded oh what the hell,I just want to kiss you but I sadly can't say that after all I don't even know him..wait a minute why does that name sound fimilar?  
Out of nowhere I hear Kate's shriek and I am embrassed then she rushes towards us with her mouth open like she just saw a ghost!"Your Christain Grey?",Christain clearly looks irritated but reply calmly "yes" again Kate butt's in before I could utter a word "I am so honored to meet you my name is Kate and this is my bestfriend Anastasia Steel"Now I get it sooo he's THE CHRISTAIN GREY! Oh god.


	2. I still can't believe this

**I can still not believe what just happened.**I am in awe did just meet the sexiest bachelor in Seattle and was he on top of me on the floor with his lips just inches from mine and our lips were so close so kissable yet not close enough.I think I am dreaming sexiest in the world was on top of me!

Kate is telling me repeatedly like that I should be glad because some girls would kill for the few intimate moments I had with him since he's a billionaire and he's only twenty-eight years old and he's owns more companies then I could even count has accompalished so much at such a young age.I have to say I am extremely then I hear a "bing" I go and pick my phone up and see that there is a message from a number I don't recognize the text said"Among the ugly ducklings a red rose appeared" I am astounded who would send me that?Did someone mix my numbers with Kate's because I am sure she is the one who is always getting these flirty texts while noone would dare send it to me since they all know I won't reply and I certainly won't go on a date with them.I check who is it from and I can't belive my 's none other then Christain-freaking-Grey!..Holy...Oh did he get my number?I astounded I dont remember giving him my number or did I?

I run outside the room and scream to call Kate out of her room since I need an advice from her since I am very confused.I tell her about the text and what I see on her face was priceless and for the first time since I have met Miss Kavanagh she was speechless so I owe Christain Grey the pleasure of watching my bestfriend completely shocked out of her wits.I will definitely pay him but with what?He is already too rich and I am sure he has everything one could put his hand on.A voice inside my head tells me that you could pay him with other things.  
But I quickly admonish the thought.  
Kate finally regains her composure and tells me that I am one of the luckiest girls in the world because girls hardly get a message from Christain..oh saying "Chri-ta-in" is so much then saying his full name.  
I am suprised but delighted that Christain Grey decided to message me since I wanted to meet him but I had no way of contacting him.I am still a little scared to think how he got my number, I pick my phone and feed his number in my mobile so I would be more aware next time he calls me.A voice inside my head scolds me and tells me that their might not be a NEXT time.I start pressing the buttons of my phone and finally get done with writting this message "Hello Mr Grey,How did u get my number?" and sent it to I keep my fingers crossed and wait anxiously for his reply.

Within a few minutes I get a reply and I realize that my heart beats really fast oh what this man is doing to me..  
I have never been like this way before and I swear this is true.  
The message says "Baby I am a man of means",Now I am blushing like a tomato I like "baby" it feels personal and I want to be personal to Christain Grey.I am a captive of his grey eyes.  
I go and change into a pair of blue shorts and a yellow Tshirt which is way for comfortable then what I was wearing earlier and decide to reply to him.I decide to play a little hard to get and quickly type the message which says "Baby I never doubted that".If he wants to play then two can play that game.  
Smirking,I jump up and down excitedly on the sofa and wait for his reply and I can't wait to tell Kate about this.


	3. Persuasive!

Ana's(POV)  
I get his reply and I am shocked as way on earth was I expecting the message I just got from Mr Grey actually I am going to say Christian because the way his name rolls on my tongue I like the okay,I am twenty-two years old and I have never had no need to get so hyper I am a virgin big deal right?I am sure there are several twenty-two year old virgins all over the world,But suddenly because of the intimadating Mr Grey I am doubting myself but I am happy that I am a virgin.I want to lose the flower of my virginity to god?where did that thought come this so isn't I am grinning like a fool who is happy to have a crush on a super sexy guy!A voice inside my head scolds me and tells me not to get so happy since he's way out of my league but still the wet dreams I have been having lately are just too much to keep me mentally relaxed.

I want to make out with Christian Grey thats all I know and for the last one day my world has been revolving around smell thats all I need to live,His copper hair are the only hair I have a desire to put my fingertips in and stroke them!Thinking of stroking..I would love stroking other as red as an apple I perish the thought.

I am not the same girl I was one day ago thats for Mr Grey wrote this to me "Baby, why don't I see you tonight?I want to do a million things to you"..I am delighted with the message and I want to do a billion things to him myself.I am blooming with happiness.I yell Kate's name and tell her to come out of her room.  
After a few minutes when I realize she still isn't out of her room I get worried even if I was pissed at her last night that doesn't change the fact that she is my bestfriend and I love her.

The thing is Kate treats me as if I was her baby and not her bestfriend at times..She is scared that I will get hurt and is over-protective about 's the thing I am twenty-two for the love of god,I think I can implicitly capable of taken care of my self but that just doesn't go through the skull of Kate!,All in all I love the creep so I go to check on her because its not like Kate to behave in such a way!  
She always replies to me..I hope she is alright,Okay..you might be thinking I am a bit paranoid but anything could have happened she could have fainted.I softly knock on her door.  
I knock on the door again now I am getting a bit irritated if she is there she should open the door,what the fuck is this childish behavior?  
I try the door knob and to my relief the door wasn't locked I step inside and hear someone's muffled cry,I am suprised is that kate,I scan the room for her and find her sitting near the bed on the floor.

I go to her and sit down beside her and ask "what on pine's hill is going on",Kate is not meeting my eye,shit this isn't good!  
I repeat "what happened"  
Finally Kate takes a deep breath and says "I don't have anything to wear for tonight" and then I remember that Kate had to go to this ball with her parents tonight and she had insisted repeatedly that I should come along! and Mr and Mrs Kavanagh are like family and great people but I felt embrassed and I didn't want to be the third wheel.  
So I said now I am regretting it I would be bored at home and I have gotten used to being with Kate all the time and us having our girlish conversations and watching movies and what not.  
I guess I will just read a new novel I just bought its "The shadow of the moon" by .My friend natalie recommanded it.  
It's on the mutiny of 1856 and it's set in India on the british raj.

I tell Kate to wrap her self up and I will help the sad Kate is gone and the happy go lucky Kate I like so much is back."Ana you should really come with me ball tonight is extremely exclusive and it doesn't take place everyday and Seattle best will be present.I want you socialize with everyone and you never know you might your destined soul mate there?"Kates says.I slap her hand in a playful way,"Kate shh,stupid" and open her closet to help her with her dress,I take out a perfect black dress which is a back less and has shinny stars on it and tell Kate to wear it,Kate smiles happily and says its funny how she didn't find that dress has a billion dresses so I don't blame her she is a fashion I just stick to sweatpant and shorts and Tshirts.I barely have dresses.

"Kate listen I need to talk to you",she is busy taking out her matching bra with the dress and isn't paying much attention to me so far so good."Kate,Christian Grey wants to meet me".She is suprised but happy and comes to me with a naughty look and says "so when should I expect a baby?"  
Oh my god.I scold her"Kate he wants to meet me that doesn't mean that he will fuck me and even if he does fuck me I will use protection I am not that naive or dumb"  
Kate's grinning mischeviously and tells me that this is the first time that I actually stated the possibility of a guy fucking me and I guess thats he doing to me?

Kate is now looking at me attentively a bit too attentively for my liking and says he might be there you know?I am don't get her so I ask her who and she tells me that Christian Grey might be at the ball after all Seattle's best are comming and with that one sentence I know I am going to the ball.


	4. Preparations

I decide to take a quick shower and freshen up and then somehow, I need to break the news to kate that I will be tagging along without making it to obvious.  
But I don't know how I will be capable of doing that but I know one thing for sure that I don't want Kate to know my incentive for tagging along tonight!Otherwise if I know Kate even a bit I know I will never hear the end of this.  
I take a quick shower which was heavenly and come out the bathroom and look for a dress in my closet,Oh so I have to make sure that I don't look desperate and give that look that says "FUCK ME ALREADY" because seriously thats not my cup of tea.

I take out a white silk dress which has transparent full sleeves but gives me a casual sexy look that I sortoff like and I want Mr Grey to see me in it!  
Oh what is wrong with me?I haven't been this way since I was am I a teenager again who has her first date?  
I have a sinking feeling in my stomach as I realize the guy I am crushing on is a freaking billionaire and has more girls throwing themselves at him then I am sure he could even keep try off.  
Why on earth would he choose clumpsy Anatasia over them? and the worst possibility is that he might not even be at the event.  
I feel like breaking something in my room because I am head over heels for this guy and I really want him to be their,His looks attract me like a magnet.  
I pick up my phone and stare deeply at text,he texted me the other day but I never replied what could have I said?  
Fine!I was shy.I am shy!Even though I am not the shy type even if I am a bookworm I have never been the shy girl who can't say anything to a guy.  
But this guy has intimidated me too much.I think back and replay all the events of the day I met him in the was definitely love at first sight for me.I am not sure about his message made it clear that he did like me to some extent to want to meet me again!  
I decide to reply to him and write "I would love to meet you aswell" and send it and I let go of my breath which I didn't realize I was holding.  
They say shyness can't get you should act with sense and sensibility.

"I never wish to offend, but I am so foolishly shy, that I often seem negligent, when I am only kept back by my natural awkwardness."-Jane Austen.  
I go in the kitchen and start nibbling on an apple and I start thinking of an good excuse for Kate...hmm...lets just go with being honest.  
I open the door to her room and find her applying her makeup,she turns around and looks at me with her puppy dog face that she uses when she wants to get things done and she knows too well that I would never be able to refuse to that face since its adorable and if I do I will feel guilty.  
"Ana come with me to the ball trust me it will be fun",Kate says.  
I am so happy from inside that I want to grin like an idiot but since I don't want Kate to know I keep an impassive face that gives nothing away or atleast I hope it doesn't give much hints to my actual feelings and reply "No.."  
"Ana just come I am going to say this for the final time it will be fun and I want you there with me,please"  
and just like that I agree.  
Kate is delighted and envolopes me in a bear hug but after a minute her eyes become huge and she looks at me suspiciously..  
I think she knows the reason why I agreed to go!Nothing can get pass her!Dam,I am about to get out of the room when she stops me and says "Your motive for comming to the ball is none other to meet Christian Grey again,right?"she asks me with a smirk on her god.  
"yeah.."I say and start turning into the deepest shade of red.


	5. He takes my breath away

I go back into my room and I seriously want to jump up and down like a small 3 years old child but I stop myself from doing so after all I am 22 years old girl(yeah I know I am not a woman didn't have sex yet remember?)  
I quickly zip my dress up and go and look at myself in the mirror what are see if shocking.  
I look completely different,Not like reflection I am used to but this dress I seriously love this dress it makes me look breath taking and thats what I want to look tonight.

I want to look sexy and carefree basically irresistable..  
I hear a knock on my door and see that its Kate I tell her that she can come comes inside my room and tells me to clean up and I tell Kate that she is not my mom and she gets the hint and shutsup thats what I like about her even though she can be really bossy at times she knowns when she has crossed the line and somehow makes up to me.I have this weakness I can never ever say "no" to Kate about anything.I think its her puppy dog face that does the I must say she looks beautiful rightnow the dress really suits her and I know that a billion guys will after Kate tonight.I will be lucky even if I catch the attention of a single guy.

Thats the difference between Kate and I.  
We head out of the apartment after closing the weather is 's a starry summer night with a taste of a slight cold breeze.

I go and sit in Kates car and she begins to drive.  
I am lost in my own thoughts when Kate starts asking me"are u okay?"and she carries on worried about me."if you don't wanna go Ana we can go back,you know that right?its no big deal its just a stupid ball"  
But if we go back I will feel guilty for ruining her night and besides her parents might loathe me even though I know they are too sweet to hate me but still,I don't want to be a pain in the ass.

I tell her"Kate no I am fine,I am looking forward to the ball,lets go.I just have a bit of a headache",She breathes a sign of relief and orders me to tell her if I feel ill at ease.  
I just nod to her while smiling.  
As soon as we reach the place its amazing!Its a huge red brick house which has a beautiful garden and is usually rented for such gatherings.  
I step of the car and I find two guys staring at me.I am suprised since I don't get this type of attention mostly.I guess the dress is doing its trick.  
The next thing I know I feel someone's hand rubbing my back even though my back in covered with the dress,I like the warmness of the hand and how the fingers are making several patterns on my back.  
I am too lost to realize that a stranger is doing that to me and this type of behavior should only be permitted to my boyfriend.  
The idea of saying "no" to this man is alien to me and I don't want him to stop.  
But after two minutes I get my sanity and turn around.I am suprised as hell when I see what I see,its none other then Christian Grey!  
Oh my god.I love him!  
He leans down to whisper in my ear"I hope I am the only stranger who's allowed to rub your back and you don't give the same treatment to everyone,but I am shocked however glad".he says while smirking and I can't help the blush that cripples my leans down again and no matter how much I like the way he smells and the closeness but I am a bit scared of the soft lips touch my cheek and my whole body is on fire and I want him to kiss all of my face not only my cheek. I have only been kissed twice before but I know that if this man kisses me I will be his forever.  
Come to think of it I would love it if he kisses all of my body.  
Finally he stops kissing my cheek but my body and soul craves for more.  
I try to slow down my breathing when he starts walking away because if anyone saw me breathing like this they will think that I just had sex and not that a guy kissed me on my cheek not even my lips.  
If Christian Grey can do this with only his kiss I wonder what else he has up his sleeve.


	6. Him

As I hear foot steps behind me I turn around to look at whos approaching me,it is has this gleam in her eye which says spill the beams,oh shit did she see Christian's hand rubbing my back.I am embrassed and start blushing,She looks at me curiously and says"Anastasia Rose Steel whats eating you up,you have been out for a long time so I came to check".My breathing is still uneven after what Christian did,yeah I know some of you might think I am mad since the only thing he did was kiss me and that too was on my cheek not my lips oh how I wish it were my lips which he had touch with his lips..ahh this is frustrating.

"Ana why is your breathing uneven like you just had sex with a guy,did you just loose your virginity without even telling me?"."I am hurt".Oh god now I am even more horrified.I knew my breathing wasn't smooth as silk at the moment but did my face give the sign that I just got !  
Oh this is shitty."Kate I didn't have sex if I would have lost my virginity I would have told you,you should know me better then that and this is the last place I would loose it".I try to look hurt but Kate quickly jumps and hugs me and after that I know that I can't be hurt or even try to look hurt.  
Her hugs have this warmth.  
We enter the hall and I meet Kate's father was looking handsome wearing a tux and her mom was looking beautiful wearing a white linen dress which had red dots.  
They make a dashing couple and suddenly as image of Christian and I came in my mind of us being old and still what is happening to me I was never like this before.  
Like Robert Frost once said Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired.  
To be desired and cherished my Christian is my hearts only desire.  
I am madly in love with him.  
A few men ask me for a dance but the person I want to dance with hasn't asked me yet and I am not even sure if he will ever ask me.  
Then this man named Rob seriously crossed the line,He asked me to dance with him and I said yes, since I needed to be polite and I didn't want to creat a scene and if I said no to him obviously he will try to make a huge scene.I don't like to get held me too close to him and started to rub my back.I didn't like this ugly guy's hand on my back and I tried to move away from him but his hold on my waiste tightened.  
What the fuck?  
"Rob please stop"  
But he just ignored me and kept dancing with me,finally I deliberately stepped on his foot and since I was wearing shoes which had a 6 inches heel,I am sure it hurt him,I heard a "oouch" escaping his mouth and instead of feeling sorry I was glad.  
This was my chance since his grip on me had loosened,I quickly left him.  
What he doesn't know and a lot of people don't know is that I am a black belt in karate I had to learn Karate because my stepfather Ray forced me thats not the information that you tell everyone since then the suprise of it is finished and that isn't fun.  
I could have easily beaten him up with the back of my hands but that would disclose that I know self defense.  
I go and sit down on a sofa in the corner,which is very comfortable.I feel someone sit next to me and then I hear someone's extremely sexy voice and in that instant I know who the voice belongs to."May I have the pleasure of dancing with you?"  
I can't help the smiles that comes on my face."ofcourse"  
He takes my hand in his and holds it tightly but I don't mind his tightness.I again feel the golt of electricity when he touches my whole body becomes active when he touches me even the parts that aren't supposed to become active by a mere touch.  
His hand is so soft and warm and I love it.I think of what that hand could do to me but quickly try to forget that thought since my whole face is beetroot red and I am ashamed of thinking of such quickly notices and an amused look comes on his says "I would do anything to know what you were thinking of rightnow"  
I smiles and become more flushed with embrassment.  
"Ana stop blushing"he says while grinning.  
We start dancing and everything is perfect it seems to me like we are in a different dimension,only two us.  
He's a natural and even though I am not good at dancing he is helping me and I have given my self up to him completely.  
If he removes his hands from my waist rightnow I would fall flat on my face.  
I am weak to the pulls closer to him and now our bodies are pressed against eachothers.  
oh I like the feeling of this.


	7. Kiss me

We just keep dancing like that for god knows how it feels bodies fit eachother perfectly.  
My face is just inches away from Christian's and I want to kiss if he knew what I was thinking he covered my lips with his own and then I was in another world.I was lost in the lips were as smooth as an angel's and so tasty so I don't know how to describe them.

I felt weak to my knees and therefore even more closer to him and now there was bearly any space to I didn't mind.  
I liked the feeling of of lust were growing inside me like never before.I didn't give a dam if people were seeing us rightnow all I wanted to do was kiss this gorgeous guy infront of me.  
Finally Christian's tongue entered my mouth and we started making patterns with our were having an extremely steamy makeout session in a when the thought hits me.  
I turn into the deepest shade of red from embrassment and realize what we have been doing...  
Oh how will I be able to face these people again without embrassment and I didn't even need to look up to know that everyone was looking at us because it's not everyday that Christian Grey the billionaire is kissing a girl feverishly its one in a million  
"It wasn't that long, and it certainly wasn't the kind of kiss you see in movies these days, but it was wonderful in its own way, and all I can remember about the moment is that when our lips touched, I knew the memory would last forever."Nicolas Sparks-A walk to remember, now I understand the depth of her words because this is how I feel rightnow.  
I try to push Christian a bit away from me but instead of loosen his grip on my waist it only tightened.

Oh crap.I won't dare this I don't like this because that would be lying I love the feeling of this its just so many people are staring at us.  
Finally Christian let goes of my lips and I feel so drained,He takes my hand in his and says you look exhausted you,should go and sit on the sofa and I will go and get white wine for you,I tell him I don't drink and a shocked expression comes on his face and then he quickly a panty dropping grin comes on his face and he goes to get wine for himself probably and god knows what for me.  
As soon as he leaves,Kate comes running to me and says"what on earth?"  
I blush for the hundredth time today and say"Oh you know,he kissed me"  
"Ana I am not the only one who knows everyone's eye was glued to your makeout session,come to think of it,you did a good job,way to go Steel"  
I start laughing,Kate will always be crazy.


	8. Protective dad

**Thankyou so much everyone for your kind you all.**

Ana's(POV)  
Oh the way he kissed me,the instant his lips were on mine,I knew that he had ruined me for all other men but I seriously didn't care because now I know more then ever that I want to spend the rest of my life with him even though this is a bit too much considering that we have only known eachother for a few days and I am not even sure if he is interested in me,but his kiss told me that he was definitely interested in me!But still I don't get one thing why will Mr Perfect be interested in a commoner like me?

Think of the devil and the devil's I was lost in thought about him,I felt a soft and smooth hand caressing my cheek,it was a tingling sensation and I wanted it to last as long as possible.  
Christian bends down and whispers something into my ear,I am suprised by the gesture but happy.  
"Christian are you sure you want me do this?I can meet him someother time besides I don't look good today and I want to give a good impression to your family"I say while blushing.  
"Oh baby,why is that you want to give a good impression to my brother?"He asks me with a slight eyebrow raised in a mocking I like playful Christian.  
I smile in answer to his question and a grin suddenly appears on his face.  
We go hand in hand to meet his brother Elliot who I am sure will be good we are approaching his brother,Christian and I see a blond in his arms and his hands were all over her body.I feel these days can be such sluts and she doesn't even care that so many people are watching her with shocked these days don't have a good Elliot swirls her face towards where Christian and I are standing,I recognize the face immediately and I want the floor to swallow me up.  
How fucking embrassing.  
The girl's who let Elliot hands roam around her body as if she was his wife and the woman I just called a slut and the woman who had the most unladylike conduct was none other then bestfriend!  
Shit..  
I can't face Christian now.I feel too awkward and oh my 's parents are also here how will she face them.  
Kate also sees me the moment I see her and smiles.  
Ohh,Kate I want to kill you!  
Shameless,I am horrified and the air between Christian and I is thick with sexual tension.  
Christian suddenly walk towards them and reaches them in a jiffy and says "Get a room you two"  
Now I am beyond embrassed,How can he be so calm and not feel the slightest bit of embrassment while saying these type of maybe I am abnormal.  
I hear my phone ringing and go and pick it up,I am suprised when I see who it is!It's Ray my stepdad but he's always been more of a dad to me and he's my favoriate person in this world.I like him even better then my own mom and I can trust him with my on the other hand is not reliable and she keeps on changing her husbands like they are clothes are not husbands.

"hello are you is everything okay?It's 11:30 PM,you never call this late?"

"Annie everything is fine,I was in Seattle and wanted to meet you I know this is sortoff late and you must be in bed and if I am not mistaken I am sure I have disturbed your sleep but I am leaving early morning tomorrow and I wanted to see you since its been a long time since I last saw you"  
"Dad..but why were you here?"  
"Dear,on business"  
"Okay,where do you want me to meet you"  
"I can meet you outside yours and Kate's aparment in 15 minutes,is that okay with you and then we will go to that coffee shop on the 34th street we always go to"  
"Dad,I am not at home"  
"Annie,where are you"I can sense concern in his voice,oh when will my dad think that I am capable of taking care of my 's paranoid.  
"I am at a ball with Kate's family,Can you come here to pick me up?"  
"sure" Thankgod he's not angry!  
"Thanks,see you then"  
"Bye dear"  
"Bye dad"I say and hang up,I look up and see Christian watching me intently.  
"what are you up to?"  
Christian grins and says you will know soon enough.  
"Listen Christian my dad's comming in 10 minutes to pick me up so don't kiss me now,I want you to have a good impression him,First impression is your last impression"  
"Ana your not 15 that he would mind and I am not 17 either,I am 28 and your 22 and we could kiss as much as we want and noone can stop me from kissing you except you,If I have your consent then no one can stop me"the way he said these things it did different things to my heart.  
The next thing I know his lips were on mine and I was lost in a world of butterflies.

Suddenly I feel someone pushing Christian away from what on earth?  
and I know that person is it has to be Ray!He's always too protective of me.  
I quickly go to Christian's side and ask him if he's okay in a smoothing voice,He say's he is!I am filled with relief.  
Then I give my dad a look that should probably tell him to back off.  
"You young man,stop kissing my Annie without her permission"  
"Dad did it seem like he was kissing me without my permission?"  
"Yes,he was holding your hands and your just a kid,Annie what would you know about boys and there urges"  
"Dad I am 22 years old and by the way I think you have forgotten but I am black belt in Karate,you don't need to push anyone away from me because I could have easily done that myself if I wanted to"I say while giving emphasis on my every single word!  
Then I realized how stupid I have been I just told everyone in the ballroom that I was a blackbelt now my one and only chance of having a boyfriend is finished,great just great!  
I dare a glance towards Christian and what I see is shocking he is pleased with the information..The night just gets more and more interesting.


	9. Questions

"So when did you meet my Annie?"  
Shit dad's starting with the questions,I seriously need to distract him otherwise the only guy I actually like is going to run away to the hills.  
"Dad,it was a coincidence"  
"Yes,Mr Steel,I met Ana in a bar",Oh crap now my dad would seriously kill me,I am sure he can't get his head around the idea that I have been to a bar and I am sure when we get home I will get a long lecture about how bad bars can be and what happens behind the closed doors of pros and cons of it.  
I might be a virgin but I am not a child for god's sake and my dad should understand that.  
"So how long have you known eachother?"My dad asks sounding interested.  
Oh he is taking it better then I thought.  
"a few days,Sir"Christian replies before I could and I am startled by his formality towards my dad.I know that my dad doesn't know who he is..He doesn't know that he is conversing with Christian Grey the billionaire,that a lot people would kill to converse with.  
The next question my dad asked made me choke on the lemonade I was having since I don't have alcohol.  
"Are you sleeping with my daughter?"Oh how embrassing..I want to melt into this floor.  
A sexy smile comes on Christian's lips and he raises his eyes to meet mine and once his grey eyes meet mine,I can't help the blush that cripples on my face.I turn into the deepest shade of I should stop or my dad would get the wrong idea.  
My dad thinks the reason for my blushing like a tomato is because I am sleeping with Christian.  
"You bastard!,You raped my little child"  
Oh my god,Oh my god,I can't take this anymore.  
"Dad!He did not rape me"  
"Oh yes he did! or he must have done something,otherwise I am sure you wouldn't have had sex so soon"  
"Dad I am 22"  
"Anastasia!Did he have sex with you against your will?"  
Oh Ray's using my full name,this doesn't sound good.  
"Dad we didn't have sex"I say while looking in Christian's direction for support but he just seems amused by this act.  
"Annie tell me seriously,just say the word and this man will be punished"  
"Dad what is wrong with you! I didn't have sex with Christian Grey!"I shout out loud as anger takes over me and suddenly I feel everyone's eye on us in the ballroom.  
I can hear people whispering about us.  
Christian smoothingly shakes my shoulders and tells me to sit down and tells me in a very soft voice that he will make my dad understand.  
"Mr Steel I am sleeping with your daughter,I swear and if I would be I would tell you because there is nothing ashaming about two people having sex with eachother,I know you think of her as your small baby and this is a bit difficult for you"  
Somehow my dad has calmed down after what Christian has said and I am glad,I couldn't take the drama anymore.I guess Christian can work his magic on everyone.  
"So what do you do for a living?"  
"I am the CEO of Grey Enterprises.  
My Grey is trying to keep a low profile oh how I love dad however seems impressed.


	10. Pickaboo

After my dad and Christian are done talking I finally breathe again.I was dreading all these question answers because Ray always makes sure that whoever guy is interested in me should run to the hills.  
I don't know why he does this!

I am fucking 22 years old and I think I am more then capable of taking care of myself and except that I am a freaking black belt in Karate,I could easily beat Christian if he made any advances if I wanted to but the thing is with Christian I am a totally different person,I want him to make all the advances in the world,he can touch me where ever he wants and I will love it.  
I am attracted to him like a child is to a iron is to a magnet,like Romeo was to Juliet..Yeah I have classy thoughts.  
He reminds me of a song I really used to like when I was 16 years old,It's perfect two by Auburn.

The lyrics fit us perfectly..  
I start humming the song in a very soft voice which I was sure that my dad and Christian couldn't hear because I didn't want them to hear it,it's very embrassing and I have never been the type to sing in public I freak out.

It's not that my voice is bad or anything,a lot of people have even said its a very soothing voice but for all I know they could have been flattering me.  
"You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly  
You can be the captain and I can be your first mate  
You can be the chills that I feel on our first date"

The next thing I hear is definitely not my voice,the voice is much better then mine and is velvetly and sexy and it makes me want to trust the speaker,it hypnotizes me,I turn around and realize that my face is unbelievably close to Christian's..

"You can be the hero and I can be your side kick  
You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split  
You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'",Now he's singing the song with me.  
Oh my god his voice is beautiful.  
Mr Gorgeous decides to smirk at me,and I raise my eyebrow slightly to question him about my dad's whereabouts?

"Mr Grey,where is my dad gone why do I feel like you killed him out of jealously?"I say while smiling.  
"Maybe I did Miss Steele,you never know"  
"Oh really?"  
Christian starts kissing my neck then and I am suprised,I try to pull back but its not 's holding my waist so tightly that I can't even swarm it.  
Fiddle dee dee.  
Its not like I don't like his kisses because honestly I love them.  
They are splendid.  
But everyone is looking at us and I have never behaved so strangely before.

Oh god,doesn't he care about his reputation?  
God knows how many magazines would be writting about us tomorrow.  
When I voice my thoughts to him,he replies carelessly "The dogs bark but the caravan passes on"  
But still I am not comfortable with him making out with me like this,It's too much and even though I really like him,I am not sure I want to go with him to second base.

Kissing on the neck always leads to other things and I am not prepared for that yet.  
"Christian please stop"I say in a voice that doesn't sound a bit like my own its too soft.  
He stops looks at me and flashes me one of his panty dropping smiles and starts again.  
I push him harder this time but its not working.

His grey eyes might mine and I am paralysed for a second,Oh I get lost in those eyes.  
He drags me to a corner which doesn't have much light and starts kissing me again.  
I accidently open my mouth and he thinks I am giving in so he enters his tongue into my mouth and I can taste him and other sweet stuff,I love his mouth.

what is wrong with me?  
I hear my dad calling my name.."Annie"  
ssshhhit,I need to get away from Christian and quick otherwise Ray will seriously create a bad scene.  
"Christian let me go dad's calling"I whisper.  
"Two more minutes please Miss steel?"  
"No!"  
I turn around and finally use a Karate move on him to get out because using it rightnow is worth it,I know it was a small move because I obviously don't want to hurt him but he's being childish.  
When I realize I am not free from his grasp I am bewildered,what on earth?

I try other moves now more serious ones but none of them have an effect on him?  
Somehow my legs are on his waist when I see that I blush the deepest shade of red and Christian kisses my cheek and the tingling sensation comes back.

I try to hold myself together.  
"Christian,why aren't my moves working on you?"I ask because I am seriously curious.  
"Baby thats because I am a black belt myself"  
Then he lets go of me,I am too shocked to move  
This guy is multi talented.


	11. Beautiful aren't you?

I hear my dad calling my name and quickly turn around and try to make my breathing sound normal because right now it doesn't seem like the breathing belongs to me,its too heavy seems like I just had an orgasm. I am sure Christian and I will be pretty good in bed.I blush at the thought _ here he just stops kissing you and you start thinking about dirty things again,little miss my inner goddess scolds me,Oh shut up you! _  
"Where's the young man?"My dad inquires.  
"Dad he has a name and it's a beautiful name,its Christian"

"What else is beautiful about him?"My dad asks me playfully oh is he teasing me?I love this Ray so much after my mother left him for another guy he hasn't been the 's like some part of him is completely eats,talks,does work but it seems like disguise so I wouldn't get soul seems empty to me.

I have been very worried about him lately but I don't know who to voice my thoughts to Kate obviously knows but my mom is busy with her new husband,sometimes I don't get her,I am not a bit like her,she's fast and treats husband's like toys get bored of one and goes and gets another one.

Oh don't misunderstand me its not like she buys the husbands or anything if she could she would have been on her 67th marriage by now,Kidding but you get the idea but unfortunately for her and fortunately for me she doesn't have much money and so she is on her 4th marriage with a man known as is a sweet chap.  
I hope she finds true love this time and sticks with the guy.

Ray is my stepfather but he has been more then a real father would have ever been to me and I love him a lot.I stay with him rather then with my mom because I am more comfortable with him then with my mom and Bob because trust me they are loud and its disgusting to hear your mom moan..okay! I halt my . eerhh.

Without thinking I reply to Ray's question..in almost a whisper that I am sure he didn't hear but with my luck ofcourse he did!  
"what did you say young lady?"shit is he angry I am so embrassed I can't believe I just said that and infront of my stepdad,I want the floor to eat me up.  
"Nothing dad"  
"oh really to me it sounded like you did and oh what was it that you said?"I am sure he remembers he is just ruining some dignity I have left inside me.  
"His face is beautiful,his lips are beautiful his eyes are beautiful,his nose is beautiful"Rays says while mimicking my voice.  
"You really like him don't you?"  
"I honestly don't know"  
Just then I feel someone's hands on my waist and I know its Christian.

"Baby I am sorry but I have really got to go,J have an important meeting tomorrow"I am very disappointed suddenly but try to cover it however he sees it and kisses my nose sweetly and whispers I am sorry in my ear,oh his closeness does things to my groin.  
Then he goes up to my dad "It was an honor to meet you Mr Steele"

and they share a firm hand shake and Christian has his CEO Mr Grey look on.

Then he comes up to me again and shakes my hand I am surprised by this action,trust me with this man if he kissed me then I wouldn't be surprised."It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Steele"  
"The pleasure was all mine Mr Grey"I say without thinking.  
"Not really Anastasia"

I turn pink when I realize what he is referring to..Oh the was amazing.  
He smirks as if he could read my mind and his me a knowing smile and goes away and I can't help but stare in his direction for moments way more then necessary.  
Oh shit dads here.

"you said you never fall in love but now the way you look at this young man its clearly love"


	12. Hideous teacher

'I am not in love with him"I say for the 30th time that day to my dad to make a point.I love him and all but really this is getting annoying!  
"Yes you do sweetheart the earlier you except it the better"My dad says while sounding giddy.  
I feel awfully down today like the whole earth is can be so judge-mental and all the stupid hoes will think I am a slut if I date him and obviously consider that I am sleeping with him for his I think that I blush since we haven't even had sex yet,I am a fucking virgin but with him around I don't think I will have the flower of my virginity intact for long.  
His every move makes my body crawl in anticipation.  
His eyes,his touch,his lips everything is intoxicating and believe me when I say I am getting intoxicated.  
But then the question of poverty comes?  
its not like he's asked me to date him and my inner goddess scolds me and tells me to shutup and that he never will ask me out."_he isn't blind you know"  
_Oh shut up I say to her.

This is getting really frustrating I clearly love him and I want him but people in this world are such pussies.  
Suddenly I get a flash back of my days in high school, I was a book worm,glasses,fat body,chubby cheeks..no one liked me then, My mother was on her husband number three then,the one she doesn't like to talk about and so why throw salt on the wound?  
I never bring it up.

My bestfriend's then were Alyssa,Sarah,Neha and Mary.  
We had to write a formal letter to a fictional Character and Neha dared me to write it to this guy who was into name was jefferey and I was obsessed with him,I would talk about him to Neha and Sarah about it all the time and I was sure they were bored with me but never uttered a word about how they felt towards my clearly unhealthy obsession, Jefferey was a character from a book I had read I decided to write to him.

When I was done and handed over my assignment to the teacher she gave me a weird look and was like "isn't this the Jefferey from that sick book" instead of staying calm and not doing anything I literally screamed a "NOOOO!"  
So that shows that I don't think before I speak much and my stupidity made the teacher think for the rest of the year that I am some perverted porn addict, rightnow even I have this issue I act on the spot and I need to improve this habit since its a major drawback.

My friends felt bad for me but I wanted the floor to swallow me up..I laugh now as I think about that day since I was 15 then it was like the end of the world for me.I couldn't even look straight in the eye of that teacher for the next two months and eventually the situation became a bit more tolerable.  
I got nightmares for four fucking days.  
Now I get nightmares of Christian tying me up with a rope.  
What is wrong with me?  
I come back to reality and ask my dad how has he been?  
why is he in Seattle just to get off topic.


End file.
